


2.12

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 12.Master/Slave| Tentacles |Hand-jobs





	2.12

Gabriel has changed a lot since Jesse last saw him last--he’d be a damn fool to say otherwise--but in the years they’ve come to spend together after McCree became an outlaw’s name and the Reaper stepped out of the storybooks, the two have found a way to make the most of their unique situation.

“Does that feel good, Jessito?” Reaper asks, his voice so similar to Gabriel’s but too dark, too cracking and raspy, to ever be the same; but it doesn’t matter because it’s a formality to even ask, with Jesse at the moment far too engrossed in his carnal pleasure to even consider replying. 

He lies on his back, and the cloth that holds his wrists to the headboard could be pulled away, broken, if he so wished; but the knots hold firm and he likes it that way, moans around the smoky tendril currently plundering his mouth, eyes rolled back in his head with his pleasure at the feeling of the thicker tentacle that works smoothly between his legs, pistoning almost leisurely into the slick gape of Jesse’s hole. 

“Yeah...I bet it does,” Reaper murmurs, more to himself than Jesse, as he lets a smaller tendril slip free from the mass and slither up the underside of Jesse’s cock to tease at his weeping slit. “You’re so stuffed full of me you can’t even think…”

And yet when the smallest tendril slips into the tip of Jesse’s cock and starts to work down into his shaft, Jesse still finds enough control of himself to scream, his hips surging up to meet the intrusion; and Gabriel’s grin is half-eclipsed by smoke, but his voice is clear enough when he purrs, “Good boy.”


End file.
